The girl in the mirror
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Kitty and Marley are the new Rachel and Quinn but unlike Quinn will Kitty have the courage to tell Marley how she feels.


PLOT: Kitty and Marley are the new Rachel and Quinn but unlike Quinn will Kitty have the courage to tell Marley how she feels.

CHAPTER ONE

Marley had often heard about how she and Kitty were the new Rachel and Quinn, many of the stories she heard about the infamous pair were that they dated the same guy (Jake) and Quinn tortured Rachel most of her school life, she was the girl who invented the Slushy throw and here she was a few months after Rachel Berry had left and now she was being slushied by Kitty who was the new Quinn.

Marley was getting the books she needed out of her locker when she heard whispers around her, she moved her locker door and saw the Rachel Berry was walking down the hall she had a bright smile on her face, Quinn Fabrey was walking beside her a smile also on her face.

The pair had walked past Kitty who was watching with a mixed look on her face she idolised Quinn she wanted to be her minus the child and being part of glee club but other than that she wanted Quinn's life it seemed so perfect, as she watched the pair walk past her eyes fell on Marley who was watching them too.

Like Marley she had also heard stories that she and Marley were the new Rachel and Quinn she like Quinn was the one in charge of the school and Marley was the geek like Rachel. Sue had told her about the 'Will they won't they' relationship which Sue would have supported not that she told anyone that.

This made Kitty have a good hard look at the none existent relationship she and Marley has it was similar to Rachel and Quinn's as she looked at Marley again from across the hall she found that she had butterflies in her stomach she thought it was hate at first but soon as she watched the girl get drenched in slushied she found that she felt guilty sometimes she would catch tears in the other girls eyes as she ran off to the nearest bathroom, usually Tina followed her to help clean it up.

Once the pair was out of sight Marley began walking to her next class but she was stopped when someone through a slushy in her face, most of the kids laughed as she stood shell shocked and freezing.

As soon as Marley had run Kitty followed her throwing a dirty look to the jock that threw the cup she followed Marley to the bathroom, she locked the door and turned to see Marley squeezing Grape flavoured Slushy out of her hair she hadn't noticed that Kitty had followed her in she sobbed not because she was targeted but the fact she had no other clothes to wear, if she were more like Rachel she would have brought extra clothes in case of incidences like this one.

Marley looked into the mirror then jumped in fright when she saw Kitty stood watching her, her arms folded across her chest neatly as she put a bored look on her face.

"What do you want?" Marley asked half heartily not really in the mood to be picked on by the school's bitch.

"I want to see if you need any help" Kitty replied her tone not portraying how she really feels; it was a voice she put on one that got her through the day.

"Yeah right just leave me alone" Marley whispered as she filled the bowl with water to wash off the grape.

Kitty wasn't sure what to do she wanted to help but she didn't want too, it was a paradox, in the end she let her heart decide she moved next to Marley and began helping her get the stuff out of her hair.

After half an hour and a set of clothes later Marley looked fairly normal Kitty smiled at her handy work and unlocked the door to the bathroom, as soon as it was unlocked someone walked in, the two girls saw Rachel and Quinn walk in, Rachel's eyes fell onto the clothes that were in a pile covered in purple liquid she smiled sadly.

"I guess you are getting it too?" Rachel asked Marley looked at the clothes behind her and nodded.

"I can't believe they still do that" Quinn snorted Rachel turned to look at her friend with a raised brow.

"You started all this" Rachel pointed out, this shut Quinn up she looked down at her feet sadly she couldn't argue with that it was one thing she regretted she just wanted to popular and Rachel was an easy target with her two fathers.

"I better be heading to class" Kitty whispered as she watched the tension between the two that and the new found feelings she had for Marley this was the last pace she wanted to be.

Marley watched as Kitty ran out the door with a sigh she turned and picked up her clothes and stuffed them in her bag and then too ran out.

"Do you think they will be the new us?" Quinn asked smiling; Rachel looked at her with no trace of happy emotion.

"Maybe but unlike you Kitty might have the courage to tell Marley her feelings" Rachel then turned on her heel and walked out leaving Quinn alone.

Kitty walked out into the hall as fast as she could she needed to get away from everyone and think about her life now how much it would change if she decided to try and get in Marley's good books.

However she had no idea where to start, first thing was first she needed to stop the slushies without people finding out why she was doing it but she will need help then a thought hit her, Britney she could ask her to stop the slushies because she was friends with Marley no one would question her not unless they wanted the wrath of Santana on them even though the girl wasn't here she still made her presence known.

The only way she would be able to talk to Britney properly was if she joined glee club, something she didn't really want to do Kitty had stopped in the middle of the hall, she heard the same bathroom she was in open and close she turned and saw Marley had followed her out as if she knew she was being watched Marley turned and looked at her, Kitty was glad she was far away Marley wouldn't see her blush both girls then heard Rachel saying something to Quinn but she got no response.

Marley was the first to walk away, Kitty watched her with a smile on her face she had made up her mind she would join glee club and she would befriend Marley and woo her.


End file.
